Lámpara para otro Sol: Profecía
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Parte de mi "celebración de los 17 años". Escucha ¿Oyes? Es sólo el rumor de la Vieja Sangre corriendo por nuevas venas.


**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**Profecía**

* * *

Estaba estallando la batalla. Antes entró el cuchillo del invasor en toda la flor del reino nativa; mas ahora se anda llamando a la batalla en todos los rincones de la tierra.

Fueron batallas difíciles, a veces noches tristes. Seis Reinos. Seis Reinas. De las cuales tres ya han caído.

Pero la lucha sigue.

La Reina Applejack de Akkersia ha pactado con las tribus salvajes de pegasos, bárbaros de lengua hrámica que usan armas de piedra. Pero a pesar de su salvajismo cruel y primitivo, demostraron ser excelentes aliados. Sobre todo uno, un caudillo de piel gris y cara venenosa, el frigio Wandering Wing, pequeño pero poderoso como un jabalí.

Tantos combates. La Reina Applejack ha visto morir a otras tres Reinas. Twilight a traición. Fluttershy por un error. Y Rainbow Dash por una emboscada. sin embargo la lucha sigue, y hoy estalla la batalla contra los invasores y sus bestias.

Yokhama... Caminantes Blancos.

La Reina de cabellos al viento aferra su espada de bronce y carga con sus caballeros. Es la quinta carga y el llanto y la sangre bañan la tierra desde el este. Sus aliados frigios de grises lunas llenan el cielo y vuelven la tarde noche con sus aluviones de flechas.

Es un combate como nunca antes la tierra había visto. Algunos zorns violaban a los ponis muertos ahí mismo, e incluso a algunos muertos de su propio bando. Los anisodon, sacudidos por la violencia de las cargas, no podían disparar eficientemente sus lanzas que respiran su fuego, y sólo son una que otra rosa gris de humo atravesando la carne de algún valiente.

Y los hipolycans, en cerradas formaciones, picaban carne de ponis antes de caer rodando con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Lucha sin tregua, sin cuartel.

Applejack ve a su amigo volar en picada y quebrar armaduras y huesos con su maza de piedra. Lo ve acercarse, acercarse...

—¡Cuidado!

Ella se voltea y ve, justo a tiempo, cómo un anisodon aprieta su gatillo.

¡Bang! El ruido de un terremoto. Ella los ha oído antes. Esas armas llevan la muerte.

Cierra los ojos para no sentir el fuego.

Pero un pegaso gris y cubierto de tatuajes tribales se alza frente a ella y extiende los brazos, como queriendo abarcar todo el espacio posible. Y desde atrás, sorprendida, Applejack ve cómo salta la sangre.

La Reina de cabellos de oro contempla casi en cámara lenta a su amigo. El pegaso gris cae, sus tatuajes tribales ya borrosos, cubiertos de polvo, sudor y sangre. En su pecho tiene una herida, una herida como de flecha, aunque ninguna saeta está clavada en su carne.

—¡Wandering Wing!

Sus caballeros acaban al anisodon entre cuchilladas y maldiciones. Gritando el nombre de su caudillo, los frigios se reúnen a su alrededor y se enfrentan como locos a las hordas enemigas. Hipolycans, anisodon y zorns. Las lanzas que escupen fuego de los enemigos llenan el aire de un humo irrespirable. La Reina se arrodilla al lado de su amigo.

Los ojos oscuros de Wandering Wing, inexpresivos como siempre, parecen mirarla a través de un velo.

—Déjame, Applejack —susurra entre saliva sanguinosa.

—No —contesta—. Los frigios necesitan a su caudillo.

Ella se ve en el reflejo de sus ojos. Lleva la crin trenzada a la manera de los guerreros del oriente y trae encima una armadura de bronce. Una espada clavada en el suelo. Wandering Wing la abraza y llora.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

—No hay nada que perdonar, Wandering Wing.

—Creyéndome un sabio, he sido un tonto. ¡He sido un tonto! Por mi debilidad ahora mi tribu está perdida. Por mi culpa mataron a Twilight y a Fluttershy. Por mi idiotez Rainbow Dash marchó directo a una emboscada. He hecho más daño siendo tu aliado que siendo tu enemigo.

—Todos nos equivocamos. Estoy seguro que ellas tres te habrían perdonado —su voz es animosa y trata de convencerlo de seguir viviendo.

—Mi hijita... ¿Crees que se atreverá a reconocerme como padre?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Se sentirá muy orgullosa de su padre, que voló delante del sol y se atrevió a desafiar al fuego!

—¡Ella era perfecta! ¡Igual a su madre! —Wandering Wing llora, llora amargamente.

Ella seca sus lágrimas y lo mece como a un bebé.

—La veo —gime febrilmente—. Veo a mi hija. Ha vencido a los extranjeros y vuela con alas de fuego. ¡Ahí está! ¡Está partiendo el cielo, y detrás de ella viene mi esposa!

—No hables —susurra la Reina Applejack, con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Conserva tus fuerzas. Ya llegan los médicos.

—Dice... me dice cosas tan bonitas. Dice que no todo está perdido. Dice que yo he sido un héroe. Dice que hay esperanza... Dice, dice que ustedes Seis volverán; que las Seis Reinas volverán...

Un espasmo remece al pegaso, obligándole a hablar entre espuma roja.

—En el fin del mundo.

Los violentos ojos de Wandering Wing, caudillo de los frigios, se quedan sin vida. Y al morir, los pegasos aúllan mientras arremeten contra los monstruos, secundados por la gloria de las broncíneas armaduras y las banderas con manzanas. Applejack solemnemente le cierra los ojos al guerrero, tratando de contenerse el llanto.

—¡NOOO! —grita.

Y a cuatro mil años de distancia, Applejack grita alzándose en sus sábanas. Resbala y cae de la cama. _"Qué sueño más raro"._

Pero rápidamente olvida. Los detalles mueren. Mueren...

"_¿Qué soñé?"_

**FIN**


End file.
